1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reduced water producing apparatus, and its object is to provide an apparatus which can mass-produce reduced water of good quality, wherein an oxidation-reduction potential is maintained for a long period successively, from not only industrial water or natural water but pure water speedily and inexpensively, and that suited for industrial mass production of reduced water.
2. Background Art
A pipeline used for a heater, a boiler, a tube, a feed pipe, a general service water pipe and so on has some problems such as obstructing circulation in the pipeline or a drop in thermal efficiency because scale accumulates inside after many years use.
In the past, when the scale stuck on the pipeline was removed, a chemical cleaning treatment or a removal using physical pressure by high pressured water had been undertaken; however, using the chemical cleaning treatment may cause corrosion on the pipeline, meanwhile, a method by the high pressured water is difficult to remove scale stuck on a capillary or a strainer, etc.
As the above circumstances, in recent years, a method of removing scale stuck inside of the pipeline by a circulation of reduced water through the pipeline is contrived.
Reduced water, is meant alkaline water which is treated to a negative oxidation-reduction potential, and water molecule cluster is smaller than pure water, consequently, having superior osmotic strength, and enables scale attached within the pipeline to be removed by the use of osmotic action.
Conventional methods of producing water with a reduced oxidation potential are known and include reduction of oxygen concentration in water by addition of hydrazine, and also by bubbling nitrogen gas or hydrogen gas through the water to allow the oxidation reduction potential to be lowered.
The above conventional producing methods, however, are not a method that can produced a large volume of reduced water economically, therefore, it is inappropriate to use for industry thereof, moreover, reduced water which produced thereby can not maintain negative oxidation-reduction potential for a long period, either.
In addition, a known method for electrolyzing water to reduce the oxidation ipotental is available. There is an apparatus used for said method which have a high frequency alternating power source and either flat or column electrodes, wherein reduced treatment of water is undertaken by impressing of a sine wave voltage to the electrodes from the alternating power source.
However, it is difficult for the conventional reduced water producing apparatus as above to reduce pure water since the apparatus is principally designed for reducing treatments of city water or industrial water as a material. Moreover, a oxidation-reduction potential of the produced reduced water is no more than xe2x88x92400 to xe2x88x92450 mV, so that negative oxidation-reduction potential can not be maintained for a long period. Furthermore, an efficiency of the producing reduced water is not so high, and such apparatus is not suited for industrial mass production of reduced oxidation potential water.
A object of the invention is to provide the apparatus which can mass-produce reduced water, wherein oxidation-reduction potential maintains for a long period successively, from not only industrial water, city water, natural water and so on but pure water speedily and inexpensively, and that suited for industrial mass production of reduced water.
The invention relates to the reduced water producing apparatus, wherein at least one electrode plate unit is arranged within the water tank, and a voltage impressing device for impressing high-frequency alternating voltage to electrode plates comprising the electrode plate unit, wherein the electrode plate unit includes two alternating electrode plates in which alternating voltages impressed by the voltage impressing device are varied to be modulated waves of mutually opposite phases and a ground electrode plate arranged to oppose the two alternating electrode plates, and wherein surfaces of these electrode plates are formed of titanium or platinum.
The invention also relates to the reduced water producing apparatus wherein each of said electrode plates is formed of a mesh portion and a frame portion formed on a periphery of the mesh portion, the mesh portion being formed of platinum or platinum plated titanium, and the frame portion being formed of titanium.
The invention also relates to the reduced water producing apparatus wherein said mesh portion is a mesh portion comprised of continuously formed meshes of rhomboidal or hexagonal shape.
The invention also relates to the reduced water producing apparatus wherein the electrode plate unit is snap-bent to substantially a letter V-like.
The invention also relates to the reduced water producing apparatus, wherein the electrode plate unit is snap-bent to substantially a letter V-like.
The invention also relates to the reduced water producing apparatus, wherein the electrode plate unit is snap-bent to substantially a letter V-like.
The invention also relates to the reduced water producing apparatus wherein a frequency of alternating voltage impressed by the voltage impressing means is in a range of 30 to 60xc2x15 to 10 kHz.
The invention also relates to the reduced water producing apparatus wherein a frequency of alternating voltage impressed by the voltage impressing means is in a range of 30 to 60xc2x15 to 10 kHz.
The invention also relates to the reduced water producing apparatus wherein a frequency of alternating voltage impressed by the voltage impressing means is in a range of 30 to 60xc2x15 to 10 kHz.
The invention also relates to the reduced water producing apparatus wherein a frequency of alternating voltage impressed by the voltage impressing means is in a range of 30 to 60xc2x15 to 10 kHz.
The invention also relates to the reduced water producing apparatus wherein the water tank is comprised of a pressure-resistant vessel of circular section shape that-can be sealed hermetically on condition that the electrode plate unit is accommodated therein.
The invention also relates to the reduced water producing apparatus wherein the water tank is comprised of a pressure-resistant vessel of circular section shape that can be sealed hermetically on condition that the electrode plate unit is accommodated therein.
The invention also relates to the reduced water producing apparatus wherein the water tank is comprised of a pressure-resistant vessel of circular section shape that can be sealed hermetically on condition that the electrode plate unit is accommodated therein.
The invention also relates to the reduced water producing apparatus, wherein the water tank is comprised of a pressure-resistant vessel of circular section shape that can be sealed hermetically on condition that the electrode plate unit is accommodated therein.